onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Lily Page
}} Lilith '"'Lily"' Page' is a childhood friend of Emma's. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Snow and Charming return from their honeymoon to find everyone in their castle under some sort of sleeping curse, and the culprit is soon revealed as Maleficent, who's come to make a deal with the two royals along with Cruella and Ursula: they want to go with them to the Tree of Wisdom, which only answers the questions of the most valiant heroes, so that they can figure out a way to stop Regina's Dark Curse. Snow and Charming agree to go with them, begrudgingly, but begin to have their doubts when Maleficent slaughters good soldiers who stand in their way; as such, they take off in the middle of the night when the self-named "Queens of Darkness" are sleeping, and they find the tree by themselves. However, when they ask it a question, it repels them, and the three villains soon catch up and realize that the reason it didn't answer them is because Snow is pregnant and, being a product of true love, their baby has potential for great darkness as well as a great good. The trip is deemed useless and the separate parties part ways, but Maleficent later revisits Snow in the middle of the night and reveals to her that she's pregnant as well, which is why it's so important to her that this curse be stopped. She wishes to join forces with Snow, but Snow declines, refusing to delve into darkness while trying to protect her child for she believes that there is a better way of doing things. She vows that she will never be like Maleficent. }} Sometime passes, and Maleficent finds a cave where she lays an egg containing her unborn child. Meanwhile, Snow White and Prince Charming are determined to make sure their own unborn child doesn't end up dark, and after a meeting with the Sorcerer's Apprentice, they decide to steal Maleficent's dragon egg and perform a ritual that will infuse all of their child's darkness into Maleficent's. Once getting past Ursula and Cruella, the royal couple get ahold of the egg. Maleficent, who was guarding her child in her dragon form, transforms back into a human and pleads that they not take her child. Snow, who now feels guilty, promises to return her when they're done. However, once given the child and the ritual is performed, the Apprentice has the child sent through a portal to the Land Without Magic, seeing as how keeping a child with that much dark potential could prove to be very dangerous. Ursula and Cruella arrive just as the portal is opened, and wanting to save the child, they end up getting sucked in as well. Snow and Charming are left to deal with the gravity of what they have just caused. The child ends up in foster care for an unknown amount of time before she is adopted by a man who names her Lilith, or Lily for short. 'After the Curse' 'Early Life' }} Following a little girl's adoption, Emma - knowing that it's too late for her to find a family - hops a bus to Hopkins, Minnesota where she tries to steal a box of Pop-Tarts by stuffing it under her coat, only to be caught immediately. However, a girl named Lily soon provides her with an alibi, telling the blonde afterwards that she should really get herself a credit card. They then go shopping together, only to be chased by who Lily says is her social worker when the two girls have a picnic together. Lily tells Emma that she plans to squat in a summer mansion for a while, for they'll be empty now that it's fall, and suggests that Emma come with her; Emma agrees happily. They then break in and take advantage of the house's possessions, playing on its games console and fooling around with a video camera they find. When Emma notices a star-like mark on Lily's wrist, Lily explains that she likes to think it makes her special, and so she draws a similar mark on Emma's wrist to make her special too; the two girls then promise to be friends forever. As Emma and Lily sleep, the man who earlier chased them breaks in, revealing himself to be Lily's adoptive father. Emma is shocked and appalled to learn that Lily has a family, despite Lily claiming that she feels invisible in her home. She tries giving Emma her address so that they can run away together, but Emma walks away from her, wiping away the star mark on her wrist as she does so. 'Season 4' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 419 14.png Promo 419 15.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Centric Characters Category:Magicians